<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marion Alain creepypasta by Val_Writes_Stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760927">Marion Alain creepypasta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff'>Val_Writes_Stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hanafuda Slots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blog post, Creppypasta, escritura creativa, esto está highkey inspirado por el tipo de pistas que nos dan, i did a thing y es un poco rara pero es a thing, just realized qeu pone creppypasta y no creepypasta y eso define muy bien el fic, poco me ha durado lo de poner tags bien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una entrada de un foro sobre DoD en español, ¿qué es eso en el sistema 16/06/20J?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hanafuda Slots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marion Alain creepypasta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo cogiendo el portátil: voy a escribir el creepypasta, así en plan to chungo y que dé mal rollo</p><p>Yo abriendo Word: ¿y si hago algo tipo los posts de pistas? En plan, hago una entrada de un blog o algo así comentando que ha pasado eso. Buah, me renta mazo</p><p>Yo, usando las webs de generar tweets: ¿POR QUÉ NO TENGO PUÑETERAS IMÁGENES RANDOM EN MI ORDENADOR?</p><p>Yo, subiendo esto a AO3: espero que AO3 no se cargue el formato...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>¡Foro DoD! ¡Todo lo que quieras saber de Dawn of Destiny en español!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Subforo: Teorías DoD</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>09/05/2018 Nuevo post de Valor_GreenSpirit</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">¿¿¿POSIBLE FANTASMA EN DOD???</span>
</p><p>Buenos días compañeres DoDeres, hago este post porque nadie está hablando de esto en el foro y me parece que es bastante relevante como para que le dedique un post. Es imposible que a estas alturas no hayáis oído hablar de esto:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Este tweet que se publicó hace solo tres días pasó desapercibido en un primer momento. Tampoco especificaba mucho, y ni que fuese la primera persona que ve algo raro jugando al DoD, ¿verdad? (podéis mirar en el subforo “Otros” mi post sobre experiencias extrañas jugando al DoD en el que recopilo varias y la gente ha ido contestando las suyas). Sin embargo, a algunes sí que les picó la curiosidad y fueron a echar un ojo al sistema en cuestión.</p><p>En cosa de horas quedó claro que había algo, como una especie de <em>glitch</em> o un error de programación de algún tipo (a mí no me miréis, no he estudiado informática). Muchos tweets reportaron ver una figura a la que si intentaban acercarse desaparecía. Pero uno de ellos llamó especialmente la atención:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Para quien no lo recuerde, Marion Alain es la joven que quedó en coma tras sufrir un accidente en mitad de una competicion de DoL. Fue un revuelo enorme, pero bueno, por si eres nueve en el fandom te comento que fue un follón de campeonato. Puedes ver más información al respecto aquí: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ">https://www.nbc.news.org/think/opinion/joven-queda-en-coma-tras-un-accidente-durante-una-clasificatoria-de-DoL-n1231190</a></p><p>Esto provocó reacciones distintas en la gente, desde aquelles que dijeron que no iban a volver a entrar al sistema hasta aquelles que decidieron buscar activamente ese supuesto <em>glitch</em> para comprobar si era Marion. Esto hizó a su vez que hubiera una gran afluencia de gente en la zona, lo cual dificultaba ver lo que fuera que hubiese, pues por lo visto, si te acercabas desaparecía.</p><p>Hay varios tweets en los que la gente se queja o dice que es todo un bulo, pero llama la atención este:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Esto no sería tan extraño, puede que incluso fuese un bulo para ganar seguidores. Pero la cuenta @truedodfan69 ha sido desactivada esta misma mañana. Bueno, la de ayer, acabo de ver que pasa de las 12. ¿Por qué haría un tweet para ganar followers y luego desactivaría su cuenta? No tiene sentido.</p><p>Si el tema no fuese suficientemente turbio, esta mañana la polémica cuenta @DoD_Theories_4_Real ha publicado esto:</p><p>
  
</p><p>De verdad, no sabéis la suerte que tenéis quienes no sabéis inglés por no tener que leer estas gilipolleces… Básicamente pone que si te encuentras al “fantasma” de Marion te intentará robar el cuerpo.</p><p>En mi opinión, no he ido al sistema, la verdad es que antes de que pasara esto tampoco había ido, no me llamaba mucho la atención… Pero la verdad es que ahora no iría. No sé si esto será una broma que se ha ido de madre, un stunt publicitario muy chungo, o qué cojones. Pero me da muy poca confianza.</p><p>Y en cuando a si es o no es Marion. Un poco de respeto a la familia y amigos de la chica, por Dios. Que sigue en coma. ¿Os creéis que les parecerá gracioso ver a gente decir que si su hija/hermana/amiga está intentando robar el cuerpo a gente en el videojuego por el que se quedó en coma? A mi parecer es muy insensible.</p><p>Lo más seguro es que sea, como digo antes, una broma de mal gusto o un stunt publicitario. Pero eso no es motivo para que volvamos a sacar el tema, que la pobre familia no merece esto.</p><p>Como siempre, os invito a dejar comentarios en este post opinando al respecto. ¿Vosotres qué creéis que es?</p><p>PD: si al final SÍ es un stunt publicitario y SÍ tiene una forma parecida a la del avatar de Marion será algo muy terrible por parte de Mirai Future. Pero a estas alturas ya nada me sorprendería.</p><p>----Valor----</p><p>
  <em>Life only matters when you decide it does</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, me lo he pasado bien haciéndolo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>